


A Perfect Night

by EighthSpan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Long Night of Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: Cordelia and her husband finally have a night to themselves again. Anonymous commissioned work.





	A Perfect Night

Raising my arms above my head and cradling my neck with my hands, I sigh in relief as the warm water cascades onto my back. The pleasant heat seeps into my body, soothing my skin and muscles after a long day. I linger under the stream of water for a moment, rolling my head from side to side as I simply clear my head of all thoughts. The stress of the day's work is gone, and I have the expanse of the weekend before me. 

Right now, there's nothing to worry about. No war rooms, no espionage, no dark magic - and no stress.

I sigh again and push all the lingering thoughts of the day out of my head, raising my arm into the air. With a snap of my fingers, I deactivate the spell powering the shower, bringing the flow of warm water to a end. Shaking my head and flicking off some of the water coating me, I carefully step out of the shower to avoid slipping on the slick floor and reach for a towel, first clearing my eyes before drying the rest of my body.

"Feel better?" a soft voice asks. I open my eyes and look towards the source, smiling at the sight. A tall woman with an athletic build stands naked in front of the bathroom counter, examining herself in the mirror as she dries her long, crimson hair with a towel.

"Much better," I reply with a smile, moving to stand next to her. "It's incredible what the magic of some warm water can do to ease the mind."

"I agree," she nods, keeping her attention on her reflection as she cleans herself. She is Cordelia, the Wing Commander of Ylisse's reformed aerial division - and my wife.

I grab a towel from an adjacent wall-mounted rack and begin drying myself off, watching my wife sigh contently and place her damp towel to the side. She raises her arms high and runs her fingers through her refreshed hair, nodding and smiling to herself as she flicks her head to the side.

"Better?" I echo, offering a knowing smile.

"Much better," she nods. "I know I probably shouldn't become too reliant on this, but..."

She breaks off in a sigh, but the way her lips curl upward into a smile betrays her real thoughts.

"It's just so comfortable to feel this clean at the end of the day," she finishes. "Having this magical bath really is worth all the trouble."

"Aw, it's not that much trouble," I shrug. "Just a bit of magical charge every week or so to keep the spell fueled. Just remember to tell me if you use it several times in succession, or it will run out of power."

"I will," Cordelia nods. "But, enough of this subject. Unless you planned to the rest of tonight discussing shower magic?"

Flashing an eager grin, my expression makes my response clear. She knows without having looked to understand that I was admiring her naked form from behind. Thankfully, we're at the point in our marriage where being naked around each other isn't embarrassing. Instead of darting her eyes away with a blush on her face, she simply raises an eyebrow and turns to face me, placing a hand on her hip and striking a confident pose.

I hold my smile and meet her eyes, delighting in that gorgeous expression of pride. Gods, Cordelia has come so far with her self-confidence. Looking into her sharp, piercing eyes only confirms what I already knew. She knows how beautiful I find her, and she's finally comfortable enough with that to bask in it.

How could I not admire such a perfect form? It turns out that war is good for one's physique. Years of fighting monstrous Risen - and her newer duties of drilling the new aerial cadets - have honed her body to incredible peaks. Her body is lithe and slender, her graceful shoulders and wide hips portraying her soft femininity. Yet she is just as strong, the powerful muscles in her arms and legs clear at a mere glance.

And with the way that her hair drapes and flows behind her, accenting her incredible body...I've told this to myself many times before, but there isn't a woman alive that's more perfect for me than Cordelia.

A small laugh escaping from her lips, my wife strides forward with a pleasant sigh, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling our heads together for a quick smooch.

"Hurry and dry off," she says, pulling back and looking directly into my eyes. Smiling she presses her fingertips against the muscles of my chest, slowly and sensually trailing her digits down my body.

I grin and try to say something as her gentle touch slides down to my stomach, but she suddenly leans in and kisses me, taking hold of my manhood with her hand and beginning to fondle it, giving it affectionate rubs and squeezes.

"I'm sure you have all sorts of plans in mind for me," she giggles, pulling away to my great dismay and flicking her hair again. "But I'll be taking the initiative tonight."

"Don't keep me waiting," she winks, turning and striding into the bedroom.

Oh, I love when she's like this. I double my efforts, hurriedly rubbing myself down with the towel and cleaning off the majority of the water. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I nod and head into the bedroom.

**********  
A moan slips into my ears as I step onto the soft carpeting of our bedroom. My wife has already moved to the bed, lying on her back with her legs sprawled out as she fondles herself. Cordelia beams a lustful grin as I enter but makes no motion to stop, gripping her breast with one hand while the other rubs circles into her thigh.

"You took too long," she complains, letting out a soft sigh.

"I took barely a minute," I laugh in protest.

"Exactly," she nods, pushing herself up and sitting on the side of the bed. "Now, take my place and lie on the bed."

"Is that how we're starting? Shall I fetch the blindfold, Mistress?"

"Not like that," she clicks her tongue, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Well, not tonight, anyway."

We both laugh and I comply with her order, taking place on the bed. I lie on my back and spread my legs, beginning to stroke myself to prevent my dick from softening, but my wife raises an unamused eyebrow the moment she spots this.

"Unh-uh," she shakes her head. "Hands off. In fact, hands behind the pillow."

"Yes ma'am," I laugh, complying and resting my hands under my head.

This level of comfort took some time to establish. In the early days, it was difficult for me to accept things like this. Not because of some insulted masculine pride or some such nonsense, but because of a lingering sense of guilt. I had a hard time with the balance of power, or 'control play' as some of the male Shepards called it. I always felt like I had to return everything equally, that I had to keep track of every touch, every climax and eventually return the favor.

It was honestly quite distracting, making me rather frustrated with myself. And Cordelia had the same problem, perfectionist that she was, but we've both grown past that, now. Now, we're comfortable to entrust ourself to the long-term, knowing that it doesn't matter what the tally is. As long as we have each other in our arms for the night, that's all we really need.

Cordelia slinks down onto the bed near my feet, laughing as she slithers forward. She stops when her head rests between my thighs, stopping to examine my semi-erect manhood for a moment before offering me a sultry gaze. Her hands press into my thighs and begin to rub my muscles as she lowers her mouth towards me, maintaining direct eye contact as she extends her tongue and brushes it against the base of my cock, dragging it upward and licking me from bottom-to-top.

"Let's get you nice and hard for me," she smiles, taking hold of my shaft with one hand and flicking her tongue against the tip of my cock. Her hands grip me and leisurely run upwards, getting a feel for me.

"I love being able to do this to you," she says, eyes shining with delight as she feels my cock stiffen in her hand. 

It's why she had me place my hands behind my head - Cordelia craves to experience the culmination of her own efforts. She knows that she is the one who does this to me, the spectacularly sexy woman that gets me so worked up.

"I certainly enjoy it, too," I groan, shifting on the bed after my wife leans down to lick my cock again. This time, she takes the head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it, happily humming as she does so, sending pleasant vibrations into me.

I moan and lie my head back as she sculpts my cock, lathering it with sensation until I've grown to my full size. Still, I keep my head angled down to look at her - I wouldn't want to miss a second of this.

Cordelia sprawls out a bit more and falls onto her stomach. Her head moves down towards me, while her hands move to rest against my thigh and my stomach. She raises an eyebrow when she sees the faint widening of my eyes.

I know what's coming next. She wants to demonstrate her technique, and I'll be all too happy to be her subject.

Smiling lovingly at me, Cordelia's head descends towards me, her mouth opening just enough to accept the tip of my cock inside. She puckers her lips, sucking in and drawing her mouth around my cock. I groan, instinctively raising my hips in response, and she hums in delight.

She begins moving further down, taking more of my aching manhood into her mouth. She sucks on me and flitters her tongue against my shaft as she moves downward, enjoying it at her own pace. She gets about halfway down before stopping and giving a particularly strong suck, winking at me as a noisy slurp fills the room.

This isn't about how far she can take me, but rather her reminding me that she can bring me over the edge with her mouth and tongue alone.

And gods, does she waste no time in demonstrating her skill! She begins bobbing her head up and down, closing her eyes and concentrating on her work. Her lips and tongue work separately, changing between sucking and licking with an unpredictable pattern. She tilts her head to the side, opening her eyes again to look at me.

I can see the outline of my member poking the insides of her cheeks, and her tongue starts licking the underside of my shaft, lovingly coating it with her saliva.

I groan and squirm under her technique, shutting one eye closed from the sheer power of it all. This is a true feast for the senses, and I delight in watching her perform, her motions steadily growing louder as she happily slurps and sucks on me.

"Cordy," I warn with a low groan. "Ngh...you're too good at this. I'm not going to be able to hold on..."

"Thwen dom't," she winks, not bothering to pull my cock out of her mouth. She only continues to scale her assault upwards from there, increasing the pace of her sucking and licking while keeping it seemingly random and unpredictable.

With one final, desperate look into her eyes, she knows she's about to deliver the first of many climaxes tonight. She hums again as she observes the telltale signs of my imminent orgasm - the way the breath catches in my chest, the way I buck upwards and freeze up.

Time seems to stop for a moment as our eyes meet - the last moment of clarity before the storm arrives.

Blissful release slams into my consciousness like a hurricane, a whirlwind of tingling nerves and synapses. I groan more powerfully than before, unconsciously bucking my hips upwards and forcing my cock deeper into Cordelia's mouth. She withdraws a little, and somewhere deep down where I still have a rational mind in this moment, I deduce that she must want to taste her prize rather than have it shoot directly down her throat.

Burning, white magma boils through me before erupting into my wife's waiting mouth. She claims the first orgasm from me, humming as jets of warm cum hit the back of her mouth and slide down her throat. She adjusts her position slightly and catches the remainder on her tongue, moaning as she begins to indulge her taste buds.

She continues pleasuring me even now, sucking on me between each and every pulse, adding to my bliss and drawing out the orgasm for as long as possible. I writhe under her onslaught of sensation, groaning and squirming as she drains me, her soft moans and gulps her declarations of victory.

Eventually, the tremors of release begin to recede, and after arching my back one last time, I fall back down onto the bed. I withdraw my hands from the pillow, placing one of them on Cordelia's head and beginning to caress her cheek. She nuzzles against me, yet keeps me trapped within her mouth. She continues to suck on me - although far more gently this time - her tongue dancing over my sensitive cock as she ensures she hasn't missed anything.

I wince, still sensitive from my orgasm, gritting my teeth in determination to endure. I run my fingers through her silky, cascading hair, petting her head until she's finally satisfied that she hasn't missed anything. She releases my cock with an audible pop, gasping for breath and licking her lips, savoring the remnants of my taste upon her lips.

"Mm," she moans. "Absolutely delicious. Thank you for your hard work, husband."

"Always happy to provide," I mumble.

I'm about to ask her what else she has in mind for tonight, but she senses the questions and replies with her actions. Her lips curl upwards, and her eyes shine with a fierce passion.

"Give me your hand," she says plainly. I comply, and she takes my hand in her own before guiding it to her body, pressing it against her smooth stomach before sliding it down.

"Feel me," she says, sucking in air through her teeth as I insert a finger inside of her dripping heat. "Sucking your cock did that to me."

Just the thought that she would so lovingly suck me while she was ignited with such need of her own makes my heart swell. Her smile shifts upwards a little more, giving her a look that almost seems...predatory.

"Get ready," she grins. "We're just getting started!"

I move forward to try and sit up, but she leans down and presses her palms against my chest, forcefully pushing me back down onto the bed. She hops forward and straddles my hips, wrapping one hand around my thigh and the other around the knee. She laughs as she yanks my leg up into the air, taking hold of it with one arm and repeating the process for my other leg. She's pulling me upwards ever-so-slightly, and I grip the sides of the bed to avoid being slowly dragged away.

Ah, very clever. Once again, she's restricting the use of my hands, this time without so much as a word.

She is content to simply grind her hips against mine for a moment, but her patience evaporates quickly and she temporarily releases a leg to take hold of my cock, already stiff again at the display of her raw, sexual hunger. Raising her hips, she aligns the tip of my cock with her entrance and slowly begins to sink down, impaling herself on my manhood.

Her features soften and she lets out a blissful sigh as she takes me inside. Her head and eyes move upwards, tilted towards the ceiling as her mouth opens, her smile losing its crazed edge for a moment and showcasing her delight.

"Ungh," she groans. "Finally...finally!"

I echo her sound with a groan of my own, delighted to be finally connected with her again. It's only been a few days since we last made love, but it felt like an eternity, and now we are finally free to indulge in each other.

I feel Cordelia's skin against mine as I hilt inside of her, observing her moan at the sensation of being completely filled with my cock. Her insides are exquisite, feeling like hot, smooth silk that wraps around me, slick with her desire. She clenches around me tightly, gripping and massaging my cock with her powerful muscles.

She slowly raises her hips again, making us both wince at the sudden deprivation of sensation. But that doesn't last long as she impales herself again, sinking back down onto me and grinding our hips together. This position gives her all of the control, and I'm unable to do much more than squirm as she takes her time riding me.

She tries to go slow, but her need is too great, and it's only a minute before she starts increasing the pace. Her hips rise and fall, faster and faster, each impact holding more intensity, more desperate lust than the last. And while this position may not offer any control to me, it does offer a spectacular vantage point. 

I surrender myself to my wife's carnal desire, admiring the way her body moves and reacts to her motions. I adore the way her hair flows with every movement, the way her pert breasts bounce up and down as she fucks me, the way her powerful thighs faintly jiggle with every impact.

"Yes!" she gasps, feeling a particularly strong jolt of pleasure course through her.

The angle of this position offers for a deep penetration, and I groan as every inch of my cock is buried in the warm, silky embrace of her cunt.

Burning need is broiling up inside both of us, although I know that I'm going to explode before her if this pace keeps up. Thankfully, I've been married to Cordelia long enough to have built up a degree of stamina, and I clench my muscles and focus on delaying my release.

Cordelia loses herself in her crescendo, increasing the intensity of her slams even further and griding against me with enough force to press me down into the bed. It's not especially violent sex, but we are both warriors, and that power is bound to show up eventually. Lengthy, luxurious moans elicit from her lips freely, their tones working me up even further.

Knowing how badly she needs this - how much she craves it - is too much to handle, and I can endure no longer. I groan and cry out her name as she brings me to orgasm, although she's not far behind. As I pulse and spurt within her, the powerful contractions of her own orgasm take hold of me, squeezing my cock and milking it for all that it's worth. Her quivering body accepts every jet from my cock, her contracting insides taking every spurt from me and drawing it deeper into her.

When our mutual climax comes to an end, Cordelia lets out a powerful gasp. She stumbles forward a bit, but catches herself and pulls back, detaching herself from my legs. I groan and straighten my position, stretching out my legs a bit in preparation for the next round.

My wife is far from done, I know. If anything, that first orgasm only served to incite her lust further, to give her a taste of what more she can obtain.

This time, Cordelia isn't interested in waiting for the next round. She moves further up my body, aligning her torso with mine and leaning down to kiss me. Her lips press against mine, and I delight in just how close she is to me, delighting in her taste, the fragrant scent of her shampoo lingering with the heady scent of sex and sweat.

Something about the feeling of our lips together tends to distract us, and we end up simply kissing for a while. Cordelia eventually decides to involve her tongue, darting it into my mouth and wrestling for control over my own. Like this, it feels as if our feelings can flow freely into each other, and we can both delight in how easy it feels to stay like this.

But we both know we won't be content with this forever. Cordelia reaches a hand behind her, grasping my cock, lifting her hips and aligning me with her entrance. There is no hesitation and no ceremony as she lowers her hips again, taking me as deep inside as the position will allow.

Time seems to melt away, with both of us shutting our eyes as we kiss, the sensations of sex seem to only grow even stronger. Cordelia controls the rhythm, pressing onto me, grinding and shaking her hips at a comfortable pace.

It's as if our lovemaking has been divided into two, separate sections. Our tongues and lips intertwine, slowly indulging in each other in tender, romantic displays of affection. Yet my wife's hips continue to fall and bounce atop me like a well-oiled machine, fucking me with raw passion and need.

I wrap my arms around her back and pull her even closer towards me. Some other time, I might have gone to grip her hips or her ass as she rides me, but it doesn't feel suitable for this occasion.

As burning need builds up once again, Cordelia increases the pace, and I keep my arms wrapped around her, not wanting to let her go for even a second. Her stiff nipples are pressing against my chest, being dragged back and forth with the movements of her riding.

Cordelia cries out, moaning into my mouth without warning as she suddenly cums, so much faster and stronger this time. Her body squirms and presses against my mine, the squeezing and increased tightness around my cock triggering my own explosion. My cock spews warm cum directly into her with surprising force, spattering across her insides and once again claiming her most intimate parts for my own. My body seems determined to paint her white and continues to jerk and pulse my seed into her until our orgasms slowly fade out, and we finally break our kiss, panting and gasping for breath.

We simply lie there for a time, basking in that warm, comfortable afterglow of naughtiness - the nice kind of naughty, a feeling shared only between lovers. Sharing a look and a giggle with each other, it's clear that we still want more, but we'll need a moment's respite, first. Satisfied or not, that was my third orgasm in rapid succession and I'll need a moment to collect myself.

The burning flames of our lust have died down to a gentle, flickering warmth, like a soothing fireplace on a cold night. I lay there with my wife, cuddling and stroking her hair, content to simply be present in the moment until we feel ready to go again.

**********

We're hours into the night, now, and despite the growing haze of tiredness that's settling over us, neither of us are fully sated despite the many rounds of sex. No one position can hold our attention for long, so we keep shifting atop the bed as we move from one position to the next.

I'm still buried deep inside my wife from our most recent bout - a few drips of cum oozing out of her drenched entrance - when I grin and decide that it's my turn to take the initiative and press the attack.

I untangle myself from her and hop off the bed, taking hold of her legs and dragging her towards the edge.

"Woah," she giggles. "Where are you taking me?"

"Up," I laugh. Bending down, I line my hips with hers and insert myself inside of her again, then wrapping my arms around her back and hoisting her up.

She lets out a speak of protest at the unexpected change in position as I pull her towards me. 

"This is a new one," she says cautiously. Instinctively wrapping her legs around my waist as I push deeper into her, Cordelia's doubts are replaced with soft gasps and moans.

I hold my wife up by the thighs as I begin fucking her, her arms tightly clinging to my neck as I start to increase the pace of my thrusts.

"Don't you dare drop me," she moans.

"Have some faith," I chuckle. "I'm not that tired, yet. Besides, why do you think I'm holding you above the bed?"

"You really think of everything, don't you?" she smiles. "Such a gentleman."

I thrust into her again, stronger and more quickly than before, making her eyes dart upwards to mine as her mouth falls into a beautiful O-shape.

I should have tried this position sooner! Our faces are so close like this...meeting her gaze as I thrust into her, holding her so close to me, meeting that soft, loving expression in her eyes as I slowly pull out, just to thrust right back in... 

I begin thrusting even more fiercely, slamming my hips against hers as strongly as the position will allow, lest I risk losing balance and stumbling over. Our bedroom is filled with a glorious crescendo, a symphony of gasps, moans, and slapping flesh as we near another mutual explosion.

Letting out a sharp cry, Cordelia locks her legs together behind my ass and pulls herself closer towards me. She presses her lips against mine, kissing me with desperate need as she moans into my mouth, the bliss of another orgasm cascading through her.

Her clenching wetness brings me over the edge and I echo her pleasure, moaning with her as we cum together. My fingers dig tightly into her thighs and I can feel the muscles in my legs start to wobble from the intensity of it all. I summon all of the discipline and stamina I still have, standing upright as my wife's quivering cunt milks another load from me, more warm jets of my cum gushing into her deepest parts.

I hold her as long as I can, gently kissing and still thrusting inside of her, determined to push as much cum deeper into her as I can. But eventually, the demands of the position wear me down, and my muscles start to ache and beg for a reprieve. I carefully lower my wife back down to the bed and drop her off, finally pulling out of her thoroughly-fucked pussy and causing her to sigh longingly.

I pause for a moment, collecting myself and feeling my breathing steady as I take a drink of water from a glass resting on the nightstand. Cordelia does the same, sighing again and turning to look at me.

"How many more do you think you have in you?" she asks.

Cordelia and I both have excellent physical conditions, honed from years of training and conflict. All that strength shines brightest in our long nights of passionate, vigorous lovemaking, but even we have our limits.

"Maybe two," I nod.

"Show me," she smiles. "I want everything. Love me and fuck me until we're too tired to continue."

I smile at her words and approach the bed again, taking hold of her thighs and spreading them apart. She giggles in anticipation, but arches an eyebrow in confusion when she feels me begin to rub my cock against her skin rather than push inside her. I take her feet and raise them up, placing them against my chest as I slowly grind forward, thrusting my cock between her thighs.

"Did you plan for this, as well?" Cordelia asks, sighing and giggling at my chosen position.

"Spur of the moment," I grunt, lost in the sensations of her smooth skin. "A good strategist knows when to improvise."

Slowing down, I lean forward and take one of my wife's breasts into my hand, cupping and kneading her soft femininity. 

"You are such a gorgeous woman," I whisper into her ear as I take her nipple between my fingers, gently pinching it and rolling it around.

She lets out a sharp gasp which grows into a deep moan, her body squirming in response to my attack.

"A-again," she pleads.

I smile in response and add my other hand to the mix, repeating the maneuver on her other breast and making her moan and squirm all over again. I resume thrusting into her thighs again, taking magnificent comfort in how her powerful, yet supple body hugs my cock.

I groan deeply, sensitive from my previous climaxes and begin to pull back, intending to change positions.

"No," Cordelia says simply. "Keep going...I want you to cum on me."

Well, I can't exactly say no to that, can I? Plans be damned, I thrust myself back between her thighs and keep rubbing myself between them as molten need builds pressure in my loins.

"Look at me," my wife says softly. "I want to watch you as you cum."

Looking into the deep, scarlet pools of her eyes is mesmerizing, and there's something about her gaze, her faint smile as she watches me that's just too much. With a grunt, I thrust myself forward, the tip of my cock poking out from her thighs as I begin to explode, my cock twitching and pulsing out spurt after spurt onto her stomach.

Frankly, I'm amazed that I can still cum this hard after so many hours, and chalk it up to Cordelia's effect on me. 

I instinctively shut one eye in concentration and have to brace myself by placing an arm on the bed, but I fulfill my wife's request and keep looking at her the entire time. She moans as I pull back, her smile curling up wider as her hands begin to wind their way down her body. Her fingers outstretched, she begins wordlessly scooping up my release and brings it back to her mouth.

She stares at me as she dips a cum-covered finger into her mouth, cocking her head innocently as she sucks it clean. She releases her finger with a pop before sighing in delight and licking her lips.

"Still just as delicious," she smiles, unable to stifle a giggle.

Cordelia takes her time scooping and leisurely devouring my cum, and I stand there, completely spellbound by the erotic display. I remain just as hard, if not growing even harder, and I know that this next bout will be the last round.

It's time to give this night the finale it deserves.

I slide into bed next to her, taking hold of her hips and rotating her body away from mine. We're both lying on our sides, looking the same direction as I line my hips up with hers and press into her from behind, making us both moan out together as we are connected again.

Perhaps we're just tired, but there is something different about this time. We are both content to take it slowly - the burning need for fierce, urgent sex is absent this time around.

Cordelia rotates her upper half towards me, bringing our faces close enough to kiss as we make love. And so our lips and tongues meet again, gently dancing and swaying together as strands of pale moonlight slip through our bedroom windows.

I place one of my hands upon her shoulder, cradling her in my embrace as I massage and affectionately squeeze her. My other hand takes her breast, cupping it and pinching her nipple as I did before, making her moan into my mouth again.

Again and again, I push into her and pull out again, the walls of her pussy gripping me so tightly as if to demand I stay inside of her. For a second I consider increasing my pace, but there's just so much tenderness in this moment that I decide not to ruin it. When we are here, together like this and connected so intimately, there's nothing in the world that can stop us. There are no fear, no doubts, and no worries.

Only each other.

I barely feel my orgasm rush upon me and barely have time to groan into Cordelia's mouth as I explode, melting away and losing myself in her. As my wife reaches her own peak of sensation, she presses her lips against mine with such tenderness, such loving kindness that it makes my heart swell, and I press my hips against hers as much as I can, determined to completely empty myself inside of her.

We remain locked together even after our orgasms recede, gently and tenderly kissing until Cordelia decides to break the kiss and roll off me.

"Thank you," she giggles tiredly, her voice laced with exhaustion. "That was...that was just wonderful, husband."

"Agreed," I groan, rolling onto my back and resting a wrist on my forehead. "I love you, Cordy."

She reaches over, turning to look at me with a warm, exhausted smile and gently squeezing my hand in response.

"I love you, too," she sighs, before letting out a soft giggle. "But, you know..."

"Hm?"

"I lost track of how many times you came inside of me, tonight," she winks. "You might have just made this timeline's Severa..."

"Does that scare you?" she asks, her eyes searching my face for an answer.

"A little," I admit. "There's still a lot we don't understand about Grima's power. If you had asked me a year ago, I would have been terrified, that's for sure."

My eyes fall to the ceiling as I briefly lose myself in thought, but I collect myself and turn back towards my wife, offering as much reassurance with a smile as I possibly can.

"But I'm a little more optimistic now," I chuckle. "So, if you think we're ready...then I can't wait to make you a mother."

She smiles and leans towards me, gently pressing her lips to mine as she expresses her acceptance of the idea. We remain like that until the need for sleep finally claims us, sending us off to a blissful night of rest in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work by someone who wished to remain anonymous, and I was more than happy to write more Cordelia stuff. If you're interested in a commission of your own, feel free to contact me.
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback are welcomed!


End file.
